Muldwarfe
Pronunciation: '''mulled-war-feh '''Stage 0 The egg of the muldwarfe resembles the brown stones thier tunnels are full of as a method of camflage. However they are typically surrounded with smaller stones in a sort of nest to keep it safe and to stop the egg from rolling around. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/moleeggparch.png Stage 1 Thier skill at sensing with thier whiskers is honed from their early childhood as until they are at least a few years old they spend their entire time safely underground with their eyes shut until they grow strong enough to emerge from the ground. Keeping a young one is difficult, it will need to be kept in a small dark space, otherwise it will panic. Most owners keep the young ones curled up in a soft leather bag ingrained with earth to help it feel at home. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/molebabyparch.png Stage 2 Eventually the creature will take its first few stumbling steps several weeks after it hatched. This is unusal for a goat like creature, but due to its dual leg function it doesnt seem to affect it. The young animal will soon be running as if it had been using the legs for days. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/moleyoungparch.png Stage 3 The companion of Eorthe manipulators is one of the more bizarre ones because of a useful trick that has been built into its unique kind of legs. Its body is built similar to a goats, agile yet strong, sturdy and confident in its movement. However this odd herbivore is also able to bend its legs back underneath the secondary paws which it can then use to dig itself into the ground and tunnel about in the earth. It can do this with surprising speed due to the immense muscle in the upper part of its legs, and the fact that each claw is on the end of a short finger hidden inside the paw. Withdrawing its head down into a low position, and using a well practised digging and pushing motion much like a mole this strange goat can easily both run on the ground and almost swim through the earth below it. This suits its nervous, skittish and shy nature, they are rarely seen by human in the wild as it has often run or tunnelled away by the time the human is within sight range. Their eyesight is weak allowing them to only see blurry objects and movement, they are also easily blinded by bright light. Because of this they are usually only glimpsed on cloudy days where the earth smells strong from the rain. They are more often alerted to people or predators by their acute sense of smell, or the long whiskers which are used to sense vibrations in the earth and air. It uses these as its main sense underground since they more useful than their weak eyes for noticing obstacles like running water, or other life forms. They are the size of a small horse, or large goat, can be ridden by a average sized human on land, and eat a variety of insects and plant matter, from grass to roots. They can be very troublesome if they are tunnelling underneath a garden as they tend to graze on the roots of the plants. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/moleadultparch.png Stage 4 Due to their slow and peaceful lifestyle they do not need much nutrients to survive, which suits people who live in the more barren places, like the deserts. They are also experts at finding their food, and if the owner is lucky they might bring back something that is edible for them. Because of this, and the simple eorthe manipulation taught to the new or weak members a lot of the owners of this rare creature tend to be travellers or poor people, eager to retrieve one of these invaluable animals and increase the strength of the Eorthe guild. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/molearmorparch.png Stage 5 This has made it one of the largest guilds in the world, though due to the amount of weak members it is still not the strongest, though the more powerful manipulators in the guild can be very deadly. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/molearmorparch.png Location Gaeorthan temple Other info Battling stats Moves Category:Creatures Category:Loreuna map Category:Grazing livestock Category:Eorthe manipulator guild